1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction clutch having an actuator for automated operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
An actuator for automated operation of a friction clutch is already known, as for example disclosed in German Utility Model GM 295 11 623.4. In this prior art actuator, an electric motor drives a spur gear which, in turn, drives a segmented gear wheel. A transmission element which acts on a disengagement fork is connected to the segmented gear wheel which in turn is connected to a disengagement bearing of a clutch, and as a result the friction clutch is engaged upon actuation of the actuator.
The object of the present invention is to provide an actuator that is mechanically connected operatively with the disengagement bearing of the friction clutch and may be disposed on or in the clutch housing.